


Cruel Summer

by lolachrome



Category: Taylor Swift - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, M/M, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: What if The Untamed were a teen drama?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Vexercises!





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I made this video for the 6th Vexercise, which asks you to transform the genre of your source. As the description says, my goal was to turn The Untamed into a teen drama, which admitedly is not much of a stretch. I had soooo much fun with this; I hope you have fun watching! And thank you bonibaru for the last minute beta!
> 
> Music: Taylor Swift, "Cruel Summer"  
> Visuals: The Untamed


End file.
